1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bicycle handlebar and more particularly to a bicycle handlebar with adjustable auxiliary handlebars.
2. Description of Related Art
Bicycle activity is more and more popular in these days because it is eco-friendly, convenient and entertaining. Many people go shopping or go traveling by bicycles during their leisure time. There are several types of bicycle according to different functions such as road bicycles, mountain bicycles or triathlon bicycles. In particular, triathlon bicycles are a variant of road-racing bicycles, designed primarily to optimize aerodynamics. In order to reduce wind resistance, the most obvious features of a triathlon bicycle is handlebars.
A conventional bicycle handlebar for a triathlon bicycle includes a handlebar and an auxiliary handlebar. The handlebar has two grip portions defined at two sides thereof. The auxiliary handlebar forwardly extends from a central portion of the handlebar. Additionally, two supporting pads are mounted on the auxiliary handlebar. Therefore, a rider could selectively grip the grip portions of the handlebar or the auxiliary handlebar.
However, the conventional bicycle handlebar has a disadvantage as following.
The auxiliary handlebar and the supporting pads cannot be adjusted, so that the conventional handlebar is not satisfied for various riders.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional bicycle handlebar.